When a garment such as a vest or a sweater is to be manufactured using a knit fabric, a fabric knit on a circular knitting machine or a flat knitting machine is cut into a suitable shape, and then, a pair of sleeves, a collar, a pair of bottoms and so forth are attached to the thus cut fabric by sewing, linking or the like. Meanwhile, even in the case of a vest or the like wherein a sleeve, a collar or the like is not attached, a knit fabric in the form of a tape separately knit is attached to an end edge of a vent portion such as an armhole or a neck line of such vest or the like to provide a selvage to the vest or the like. However, since those processing operations must be performed after knitting separately from such knitting operation, such a circumstance takes place that the cost is increased.